During the last years the engineering approach in dentistry is getting more importance. This is certainly due to the continuous improvements in complex surgical techniques. Occlusion issues have been highlighted in a significant number of scientific publications because of their consequences on health such as teeth damages and fractures, dental implants failure, headaches, back pain and postural problems. Monitoring of dental occlusion is also a fundamental tool which can be used after the insertion of dental implants. It may facilitate the restoration of a correct occlusion by balancing the jaw and preserving the implants themselves from extra loads.
Currently, the tooth contacts evaluation is achieved by the use of occlusal indicators, also known as articulating papers (FIG. 1a), important tools in identifying interferences and refining occlusal contacts during prosthodontic treatments. These marking strips are made of paper drenched by ink. Therefore, their main limitation is that they provide just a qualitative indication of location and number of tooth contacts without any information about the amount of jaw unbalance and the influence of each contact point.
Quantitative indicators employing electro-optic and resistive techniques, such as the TekScan® (see FIG. 1b) pressure measurement system, lack repeatability and sensitivity. Due to their stiffness and high thickness, this kind of device affects negatively the reliability of the results, providing an over-detection of contact points and generating a proprio-receptive response.
As of today, a complete, direct, objective and reliable characterization of the tooth contacts (dental occlusion) and/or the corresponding loads over the dental arch is still lacking.